


Bubble Blowin' Baby

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Video Blogging RPF, iceddarkroast - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Amy is the best mom, Big/Little, Caregiver/little, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Mark's secret is accidentally revealed to the one person he loves most





	Bubble Blowin' Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Been itching to write an age regression fic featuring Mark and Amy for awhile now. Many many thanks to Taterz_Tots for the idea and giving me the motivation to write this!

It was another lazy afternoon. Well, as lazy as it could get for Mark and Amy. The day had started out with recording, followed by what seemed like endless editing, and then taking Chica for the occasional potty break. They had managed to get everything done within a reasonable time period, so Mark and Amy felt like kicking back and relaxing on the couch while the tv played Toy Story on the Disney channel.

“Do you think that when they lose an arm or a part of themselves, it's as traumatizing as us humans getting something amputated?” Amy asked from her seat on the couch.

“Mmm, I don't know,” Mark replied, watching as Woody ran around frantically with a missing left arm.

Amy chuckled, gently petting Mark's head where it lay in her lap. She let her nimble fingers card through the coal-black locks, feeling the soft strands against her skin. Mark couldn't help but let out a content sigh; his eyes struggling to stay open and focus on the television screen as Amy's nails gently raked against his scalp, easily lulling him into a drowsy state.

It was just so...perfect.

The sound of the movie playing in the background, the warmth of the couch and Amy's lap, his hair being played with. Mark's mind grew quieter and quieter, just focusing on the peace and comfort in the moment, him being here with his loving girlfriend. It was so nice.

So nice, in fact, that Mark couldn't stop himself and let his thumb slip into his mouth.

Amy kept her eyes on the movie, watching the story unfold and occasionally laughing at a comedic bit, when she suddenly became aware of a small sound coming from her lap. Her gaze drifted down, and she was met with the sight of her boyfriend sucking on his thumb. She grinned.

“Enjoying the movie, Mark?”

It took Mark a few seconds to realize that someone was talking to him, when he looked up and saw that Amy was watching him. Immediately, he pulled his thumb out of his mouth and gave an awkward cough, wiping his drool-covered thumb off on his shirt.

“Shit, s-sorry. Y-Yeah I'm enjoying the movie. Sorry you had to...see that.” The youtuber's face was bright red.

“See what? You sucking your thumb?”

Mark nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but instead buried his face further into Amy's lap. There was another muffled “I'm sorry...”

Amy played some more with Mark's hair. “What are you sorry about? There's nothing wrong with it. Though I'm a little concerned that having your thumb in your mouth can't be good for you, considering the last thing that you petted was Chica.”

Mark managed to look up from where he had smushed his face into Amy's leg. “Wait, you're...actually okay with it?”

“I'm more than okay with it, Mark,” Amy smiled. “We should probably get you a pacifier though if you keep sucking your dirty thumb like that.”

Mark was quick to sit up, like he had just been shocked with something cold. “But...I thought you--”

“Mark, I know that you regress a lot when the others aren't home.”

“You...You know?”

“Of course I know, Mark,” Amy couldn't hold back a small giggle. “I live in the same house with you, and I'm your girlfriend too. I know a few things about you that the guys here don't.”

Suddenly, Amy watched as Mark's eyes filled with tears.

“Oh Mark, shh shhh shhh, it's okay.” The pink-haired woman scooted closer to the distressing youtuber, watching as Mark brought his knees up and began to sob in them. “Ssssshhhhhh, it's okay, baby.”

“I-I'm sorry,” Mark warbled out, sniffling loudly as he just let the tears keep coming. “I d-didn't mean to hide this from you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.”

Amy gently hushed him, holding Mark close to her chest and running a soothing hand down his back. “Sssshhhh, you've got nothing to be sorry for, Sweetheart. Were you scared of me finding out?”

A nod.

“Oh baby,” Amy cooed, pulling Mark closer and softly petting the back of his head. “I'm sorry you felt scared, but it's okay now. Momma isn't mad at you for hiding this from her. In fact, Momma's super proud of you for being so brave about this.”

“...R-Really?” Mark mumbled.

“Of course, baby. And this doesn't change the way I feel about you, Mark. I'm more than okay with this.”

Mark forced himself to come out of hiding; his face streaked with tears and his eyes puffy and red. Amy reached over to the coffee table, snagging a tissue and wiping away every bit of sadness on the youtuber's face. “Everything's gonna be alright, okay?” Amy reassured, meeting eyes with Mark.

Mark felt his lower lip trembling again. Amy was being so kind and understanding about this. Her warm eyes were beaming at him, and she was smiling. She looked so happy, so accepting.

She looked like home.

Mark crumbled again, bringing a balled fist up to his face as he cried once more. His mind was fighting so hard to not fall further into headspace, to not let himself get swept away in these ridiculous thoughts. Amy's face softened, watching as her boyfriend struggled to keep his head on his shoulders. She gave a kiss to his temple, before slipping off of the couch.

“Can you stay here and watch your movie for me, please?”

Mark sobbed and sniffled, but managed to nod. Amy gave him another gentle kiss on the head.

“Okay, I'll be right back.”

\----

It had felt like she had been gone for ages, Mark fearing that Amy was secretly disgusted with this discovery about him. It only made him cry all the more harder and louder. His hand wandered and eventually grabbed onto one of the couch pillows, pulling it to him and cuddling against it, when he heard Amy's footsteps approaching. Burying his face into the pillow, he refused to look up and see what he was expecting to be anger on Amy's face. But he felt a soothing hand petting his head, and a gentle voice speaking to him.

“Here baby, I got you something.”

Mark whimpered, but uncovered his face from the now damp pillow. In Amy's other hand was something he did not expect to see. It was a light blue sippy cup, filled with what appeared to be apple juice. His favorite. Amy smiled when she saw the shock and desperation in Mark's eyes.

“Would you like some apple juice, sweetheart?” she kindly asked.

Mark couldn't stop himself. He immediately reached for the sippy cup, taking care not to rudely snatch it from his girlfriend. Amy chuckled, watching as Mark examined the cup for a few seconds, before bringing the spout to his lips and sucking away. With him now occupied, Amy grabbed a blanket off of a chair, and proceeded to wrap Mark up in it.

“There we go, honey. You wanna finish watching the movie?” she asked, voice calm and soft.

Mark gave another feeble nod.

“Okay then.” Amy nestled herself right next to Mark, wrapping an arm around him and bringing him close as they both watched the ending of Toy Story play out.


End file.
